Begin Again
by EAPhelps327
Summary: A Swan Queen oneshot based on Taylor Swift's song Begin Again.


**This is based on Taylor Swift's song Begin Again.I own nothing but the way the words are put together. This was just an idea that wouldn't seem to go away.**

Regina took a deep breath as she stood in front of her mirror. She was dressed in a slim, tight skirt that fell at mid-thigh. Her blouse was a deep red that helped accentuate her blood red lips and had the buttons unbuttoned enough to hint at what was hidden beneath. Her three inch heels gave her a sense of confidence she didn't truly feel. It was an outfit typical of the Mayor and gave her a familiarity for the upcoming meeting, something she needed desperately because it had been a while since she'd dressed this way. He never seemed…

She started out her front door making sure to lock it and set the protective charms in place. It had been quite some time since she'd had any problems but she was never one to take many chances. She put her headphones on as she strolled down the sidewalk on the way to a new little café that had popped up after the defeat of Zelena. They'd had no way to get back to the Enchanted Forest, and frankly most people didn't really seem to care to go back, especially once they regained their memories of the lost year.

The extra time it took her to reach her destination gave her the opportunity to try and relax. She listened to the music playing and kept controlled breaths. The former Queen had no idea why she was so nervous, possibly because this would be the first date, if this was in fact an actual date, that she would be going on. Ever. As the music and lyrics swept through her she realized how nice it was to listen to something she actually enjoyed again. He always preferred..

Regina walked through the door of the café surprised to see her companion already seated at a table tucked away in the corner, somewhat secluded from the rest. The woman had probably only ever been early a handful of times in her life. When she walked towards her she was even more surprised to see her stand up and pull out the chair opposite where she'd been sitting, gesturing for Regina to sit down.

Regina was shocked. The only time any one had displayed this amount of courtesy before was when they only thought she was the Mayor or when they had been worried about their hearts being ripped from their chests. Her shock must have shown on her face because the woman now across from her gave a small smirk. She surely knew that her little display was something Regina would have never expected from someone who had never shown such manners before.

"Thank you, Sheriff. It seems some of the etiquette I gave to you through my memories has kept," the brunette teased. When in doubt, she was always more comfortable throwing out some witty barb. It was only know, years after their first encounter and through countless trials, that the sting the words would have once held were long gone. A light chuckle reached her ears as she watched a shy smile grace Emma's features. Not a normal sight, but very pleasing.

"Well Madame Mayor, It's nice to see some things will never change," was the verbal response she received.

They both just sat there for a moment, taking in the peace they felt in just being there. Their eyes were completely unguarded for the first time, both seeing things they never could have imagined. Strength, weakness, nervousness, contentment. It was new, it was a chance.

Soon enough the moved on, each realizing the moment for what it was, but content to move on for the moment. They spoke easily, talking of Henry and the town and then gradually getting into new topics and learning things that would have been impossible before.

The people around them watched in curiosity. While it was common knowledge that the Former Evil Queen was truly living up to the added "Former," it was still strange to see her chatting happily with their Savior. It was true the they were no longer enemies but they weren't really known to be friends either.

Regina was having a much better time than she anticipated. Who knew that Emma Swan actually found her acerbic comments amusing. She had even confessed to having to bite her tongue on multiple occasions. It seemed that the blonde woman could even dish it out when she was relaxed and unafraid or not so stressed. Her own laughter surprised her when she made a comment about the Charmings and how they manage to keep losing and finding one another. The result was the normally reserved Sheriff throwing her perfect, blonde, princess curls back and laughing like a child. It, in turn, made Regina laugh out loud. When they calmed down, Regina thought that she'd probably never seen anything quite as beautiful as Emma in that moment with a smile and tears shining happily, looking at her. Never mind the fact that it was nice to hear someone actually enjoy her quips. He never did.

Time flew by as they were able to finally see everything they had been missing in one another. It was strange finding out that the normally brash woman that was sitting with her was capable of playing multiple instruments and actually enjoyed listening to more then just rock music. Who knew that Emma Swan would be the one who might possible have as many James Taylor records as Regina herself. It seemed that one of her foster families was interested in helping all of their children learn ways to express themselves and Emma had flourished with music. It was one of the few things she kept up over time.

This date thing, while new and different for the Former Queen, was something she really enjoyed so far. It was unlike any courting that would have taken place in the Enchanted Forest, but it was enjoyable and more laid back than she imagined. There were a few times when she did realize how much she was enjoying their time and she drew back. She wasn't used to showing her emotions like this and it amazed what was happening between the two former adversaries. Those moment when she would draw in to herself made her feel like that shy girl who believed that there was a happily ever after out there for every one. It seemed like a lifetime ago but today it felt like the beginnings of hope. It was hours later that they realized the time.

They left and Emma insisted on walking Regina back to the mansion. "What kind of Charming would I be if I didn't," she had cheekily asked. As the walked down the block Regina thought about bringing him up. She knew Emma had never particularly cared for Robin and she didn't want to ruin their wonderful afternoon together, but it needed to be discussed at some point.

Before she could start her new topic, Emma brought up the upcoming Holidays and talked about some of her favorite traditions she'd had over the years. Her favorite being all the movies she always watched and how she couldn't wait to watch them with Henry, and Regina herself she tentatively offered, if she would be so inclined and the slightly smaller woman thought she'd never heard anything that sounded quite so nice.

When they reached the sidewalk's gate they turned to face each other and just stood for a minute, letting the events of the day settle in and around them. The next day while Regina was attempting to get some work finished her mind drifted off to the day before. She was glad she'd never brought Robin up because when Emma kissed her lightly on the cheek and squeezed her hand before walking back towards the café, it seemed like the past was finally in the past and that Wednesday in that café she watched it Begin Again.


End file.
